Due to the increasing number of bicycles and motorcycles being utilized on the highways and roads, the provision of adequate safety devices for detecting such a vehicle by oncoming traffic is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. Prior devices have been utilized wherein a safety device such as a flag or light is carried adjacent an upper portion of a pole member attached to the vehicle.
Devices which utilize a safety or warning light are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,410 and 3,916,377 wherein a lamp member contained in a lamp housing is carried adjacent an upper portion of a pole member mounted on and extending above the vehicle frame. While both of these devices utilize a flashing lamp to increase the visibility thereof, the size of the lamp and thus the amount of illumination produced thereby is limited. This is due to the fact that the pole member which is usually a flexible pole member can support only such so much weight without becoming unstable and unwieldy and, hence, the size of the lamp housing must be limited.